


舟渡甜甜日常9

by Gugugu_Fan



Series: 默读小甜 [1]
Category: Priest - Fandom, 番外 - Fandom, 肉 - Fandom, 舟渡 - Fandom, 费渡 - Fandom, 车 - Fandom, 骆闻舟 - Fandom, 默读
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gugugu_Fan/pseuds/Gugugu_Fan
Summary: 说好了开车就是开车





	舟渡甜甜日常9

雀市有一起案子的嫌犯疑似逃来了燕城，自从出过花市分局那档事之后，凡是涉及到跨省跨市的案子，骆闻舟都要亲力亲为。踩点来到点走的骆队长早就被不知道哪里来的强大的社会责任感潜移默化成了天天最后一个离开警局的骆局长。  
23：34  
骆闻舟轻轻打开门，走廊灯还亮着，但是卧室门已经关了。骆闻舟尽量不发出声音，以免吵醒另一个人。他转身去书房，把午休用的小床撑开，铺上毯子准备去洗漱。骆闻舟还没转身，就被一个人从身后环住，挂在他肩膀上。  
“费渡？你不是睡了吗？”  
“你不回来我睡不着。哟，夜不归宿知道睡书房请罪了，不错。”  
“别闹了，回去睡觉吧，我洗漱完就去。”  
“嗯。”  
骆闻舟洗漱回来，顺手把外套和皮带挂在穿衣镜旁的衣架上，开始脱衬衫，露出里面的白色纯棉T恤。费渡伸手拧灭了卧室的大灯，只留了一盏床头的阅读灯还在悄悄发出鹅黄色的光。费渡走到骆闻舟身后，双手环在他腰间轻轻摩挲。骆闻舟最近瘦了不少，原本合身的警裤眼下没了皮带，正松松垮垮地挂在他腰间，被费渡这么一蹭，竟然是给蹭掉了。事情发展到这个份上，费渡觉得自己要是再不做点什么，佛祖的金光就能直接从他背后爆出来了。他伸出右手食指，在骆闻舟的白T前摆上绕了两圈，勾起来，缓缓上移，露出腹肌、肋骨、胸肌，掠过骆闻舟的下巴，用极轻柔的动作塞进了骆闻舟的嘴里。  
骆闻舟下午喝了一杯咖啡，奋斗了整个下午加晚间，眼下正是最困的时候，忽地被凉意激得一激灵，随即默许了费渡的动作。费渡的手指在自己的舌尖飞快地点了一下，沾起透明的唾液，拉出一条晶莹的丝，挂在嘴唇上，被费渡用手指抹去了。他蘸着唾液的、细腻的指尖划过骆闻舟腹部的沟壑，费渡把嘴唇凑近骆闻舟的耳廓，用气声吐出几个字：“师兄，我喜欢，你的腹肌。”  
“shi……ang……wu…….”骆闻舟的嘴被自己的衣服堵着，说不清楚话。  
“嗯？师兄，你说什么?”费渡尾音上扬，带点挑衅的语气，手指依然在骆闻舟身上打转。  
“小兔崽子，我说痒！”骆闻舟伸手把衣服从嘴里拽出来。  
费渡伸手在骆闻舟的屁股上不轻不重地掴了一下，发出清脆的声音：“谁让你取出来的？”然后抱着骆闻舟一转身。  
骆闻舟被掉下来的裤子拌了一脚，失去平衡地朝床上倒去，慌乱中抓住了费渡睡衣的带子，蝴蝶结稍一用力就被扯开了，丝质的睡衣顺着少年光滑的胴体悄然褪去。加班加得清心寡欲只想早点睡觉的骆大爷被这么一折腾彻底没了睡意。眼前的少年像一只正在讨宠的小狗，伏在他胸口舔来舔去。骆闻舟揉了揉费渡的长发，他好像受到了什么鼓励似的，动作更加激烈，一边在骆闻舟的乳晕处用湿润的嘴唇包裹着牙齿啃咬吮吸，一边伸手去够骆闻舟的内裤。骆闻舟趁机把身子往下一挪，吻上了费渡的耳垂，四只手在被子里摸索着褪下了两条内裤，然后骆闻舟腾出一只手去拿床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套。  
费渡把脸埋在骆闻舟的颈窝里，每一次呼吸，热气都冲向骆闻舟，荡过他的全身，弄得他酥软又燥热，恨不得立刻把身边的这个人按在身下，用力交合，使他动弹不得。  
“别急，万一受伤了还射在里面，容易感染。”这话表面是对费渡说的，其实大部分程度上是说给骆闻舟自己听的。  
他准备好了一切，不管是外在的防护还是内在的情感。  
“我是他最后的亲人了，我是他的爱人，是可以在他的手术确认单上签字的人，是他唯一能依靠的人。”骆闻舟这样想。  
他把润滑油挤满两条手指，等了一会，用体温把润滑油变得没有那么冰冷，然后小心翼翼地向费渡的后穴探去。两人的性器早就纷纷有了反应，蹭在一起。骆闻舟耐着性子给费渡扩张，一根……两根……  
费渡抓住骆闻舟的另一只手腕原本只有零星血色的手腕被他握得惨白。骆闻舟的指甲一直都修得很平，指尖蜻蜓点水一样触碰到费渡敏感的那个点，有一下没一下。  
“唔嗯……闻舟……要我……求你……”  
骆闻舟的手指抽动了几下，又插入了一根，贴着费渡柔软的内壁搅动，水声随着骆闻舟的动作噗呲噗呲地响着，有一下没一下。  
忽地，他摸索到一个凸起来的小点，随即费渡的身体颤抖了一下，猛地夹紧。骆闻舟赶紧把手抽出来，发出了“啵”的一声。骆闻舟和费渡一致认为这个声音有伤气氛，一起把它忽视了。  
“你小子以为夹屎呢？手都被你夹断了。”  
“师兄，你一定要在做爱的时候，通过说话来缓解尴尬吗。”费渡的后穴忽地空虚给他带来了不满，声音也酥软酥软的。骆闻舟反身压上费渡，属于前线警察的宽阔的胸膛包裹着费渡的蝴蝶骨，身下红肿邦硬的性器在费渡的穴口周围摩梭，迟迟不进去。  
“说你要我肏你，要我…….深入你的血肉，要我掠夺你的一切。”  
“啊……师兄……我……我想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“我要你进来……啊……”  
“进来干什么？”骆闻舟伸手握住费渡的性器，被磨砺得有些粗糙的指腹在铃口打转，刺激得它抽搐着流出几滴浊泪。  
“请……啊，师兄……嗯……肏我……”  
骆闻舟听到了自己想听的，随即顺着费渡的意，将自己的性器缓缓推入半根，费渡的后穴虽然已经扩张充分，但还是被异物感胀得难受，发出一声闷哼。骆闻舟缓缓退出一点，又没入更深，重复几次，已经连根没入了。他把体位变换为侧卧位，又把费渡转过来，两人的交合处紧密地摩擦着，骆闻舟的性器在费渡的内壁中旋转，触及到敏感处时，费渡正好面对着骆闻舟。骆闻舟把费渡的一条腿架上自己的肩膀，确认费渡不会受伤之后大力开合。费渡紧致的肠壁勾勒出骆闻舟的轮廓，连柱体上的每一根青筋都能隔着薄薄的安全套被体会得一清二楚。骆闻舟试探了几次，发现碰撞到同一个突起点时费渡都会闷哼着颤抖一下，他心里暗喜，朝着这一点飞速地、狠狠地撞去，不遗余力。他一下一下的动作让人生出一种要把身下人融化的错觉，自己的坚挺一边抽动，一边腾出手拨弄费渡的。  
“呃啊……闻舟……我要到了……”  
骆闻舟用指尖堵住费渡的铃口：“不行，等我一起。”  
费渡难过得要哭了，无尽的快感近在眼前，骆闻舟却无情地在其中竖起一道屏障。他强行咬住骆闻舟的肩膀，疯狂地扭动胯部，发出呜咽的声音。  
不知道什么时候，骆闻舟松开了手，让费渡释放在他的手心里。几秒钟后，他自己也把性器抽出来，取下安全套，打了个结，丢进垃圾桶里。  
这是很美、很美的一个夜晚。费渡伏在骆闻舟胸前：“师兄，我只有你了。”

此合集其他文章请移步lofter  
http://juyilongdeshouzhijia.lofter.com


End file.
